


The villains always wins

by QueenVictoriaMarvilGirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Nah the villain does win, The villain usually wins, bruce is the villain, i love bruce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenVictoriaMarvilGirl/pseuds/QueenVictoriaMarvilGirl
Summary: So I started writing this at like 5pm and then I ate then got into a episode of South Park then hulu stop working so the I got into Adam ruins everything. So I was writing while watching it then I realized it was 12am realized that’s why my eye life’s where closing. But I love this prompt. Oh yeah I also kinda spend like 1ht east dropping on my sister





	1. Chapter 1

 

Bruce Banner. The name that every villain, agent, hero, and civilians knew. The mad scientist that turned into a green raging monster. A lot of people feared him. He always had a plan even plans that failed he would have a plan.

So SHIELD was extra cautions when they finally captured him. They put him in a cell that was made just for him. He sat in a chair that he placed in the middle of the cell. He looked at himself in the mirror cell that is holding him. He waited for someone to come into the room.

“So whos going in?” Fury question looking at all of the Avengers.

“I’ll do it.” Natasha said getting up and heading to the door.

“Don’t let him get into your head Nat. Remember what happen last time.” Fury warns.

“Don’t worry.”

Bruce sat not moving and just staring at himself in the prison mirror. He moved his gaze to the door that open and showed Natasha Romanoff. He smirks and looks up at her, he says nothing and just stairs and smirks at her.

“You know why i’m here Robert.”Natasha says crossing her arms over her chest.

Bruce doesn’t move he looks down and smiles widely he crosses his arms on his legs.”I’ll only talk Thor.”

“Robert this isn’t a time for this now tell me what i want to know.” Natasha said with a dangerous tone.

Bruce looks up at her a smiles brightly and says nothing but starts to hum the tone the twisted nerve song.

“Robert!”Natasha practically yelled.

Bruce started whistling the song loudly. Natasha gave up and angrily walking out.

“We are not giving him what he wants!”Natasha said walking back to the conferences room.

“We where watching and maybe we should send in Thor because, we have to get him to talk.”Tony says looking at the screen showing Bruce.

“Absolutely not. We are not giving him what he wants, hes a master manipulator.”Steve said.

After hours of arguing they finally decided that Thor would go in to interrogate Bruce. 

He walks into the mirror cell. He looks at Bruce sitting in the chair looking at the floor. “Thor.”

“Banner.”

Bruce looks up and smiles Creepy. He watches how Thor started to get a bit of nerves.

“You know why you are here I just want you to admit it.” Thor tried to say calming.

Bruce chuckles darkly he looks up and smiles"How’s your brother?“

Thor stiffens as the question.“You know what you did to him.”

“How can I forget.” Bruce response making eye contact with Thor.

“I just want you to admit what you did.” Thor stood trying to make Bruce intimidated.

“Why don’t you sit down.” Bruce says. He gets up and walks towards Thor.

“Br-” Thor was cut off by the sound of something breaking.

“Hold on.” Was the only thing he said before the mirror prison fell and started head towards the ground.

Thor tried to regain his balance, he grabs his hammer and starts hitting the glass with all his strength.

“You can’t break it it’s made to hold me.”

Thor keeps trying and he was finally able to make a crack.

“Well to late Thor.” Bruce says and then the the glass prison hits the ground and breaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 coming soon and then probably a part 3 so stay tuned


	2. Part 2

When the prison fell to the ground Thor lost conscious. The last thing he heard before losing conscious was bruce laughing then leaning down to his ear and whisper, “You’ll never go back Odinson your mine now.”

Thor wakes up in a bed dressed in regular midgardian clothes. He sits up and looks around at his surroundings, the room looks like any regular room in the middle of the room the bed is set, there is a dresser with a tv and a lamp, their is abstract painting on every wall, the walls are painting a darkish purple, the sheets on the bed are a dark green, and when he looks around to see for window there is none.

Thor gets up and he feels like there is something wrong, he tries to remember how he got their but he can’t. He pulls the dark green sheets off and sits on the edge of the bed. He starts to stand up but the door opens. Thor watches as a man with curly hair, black glasses, and a lab coat walk into the room. 

“Your awake,” Bruce says carefully, “How do you feel?”

“Who are you? And where am I?” Thor questions not being able to remembered anything.

“You don’t remember?” Thor nods his head. “The avengers they tried to take you from me. They took your memories which is why you can’t remember, but don’t worry i’ll help you remember as much as possible.”

Thor can’t help but trust Bruce.”Whats your name?”

“Oh my name is Robert but you mostly call me by my last name.” Bruce says looking at Thor.

“And whats your last name?”

“Banner.” Bruce says calming.

Thor stays sitting on the bed not moving hes just trying to remember, Because none of this feels right

"Are you hungry?" Bruce ask looking at Thor.  
  
Thor nodded in response because he felt like he didn’t have another choice.  
  
Bruce leads Thor down a maze of hall ways that are painted white or green and decorated with painting and pots of flowers. Tho tried to remember anything that would tell him if Bruce was telling the truth.  
  
When they reached a kitchen it was decorated with silver wear and just really decorated, he sat a table that was shape in a rectangle. He sat down on at a chair and looks around. Bruce snaps his fingers and a few people come out of a door with plates filled with food.  
  
“Dig in.” Bruce simple says before eating food on his plate.

Thor looks down at his food which is filled with rice, chicken, beans, and carrots. He hasn't realize that he was hungry until he look at the food. He digs in and is delighted at how good the food is.

When they both finished their food Bruce leads Thor to a door that is painted red. Bruce opens the door and Thor is shock when he sees whats inside. He sees pictures of him and Bruce standing next to each other, he sees pictures of himself with bruce. He sees things that dont seem right a sees a hammer on a table and is drawn to it, walks to it and touches it. And that's when he sees a white flash and then he collapse.  
  
"Thor!?"Bruce yells in surprise and worry.


End file.
